1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a lamp socket, more particularly, a simple and easy-to-fabricate lamp socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology develops, more and more display technology has been built up and under application. The LCD panel with the advantages of small-size, low-power-consumption and low-radiation has become popular in the field of desktops, laptops or some mobile products such as PDA, thus has replaced the CRT in the recent years. Because the liquid crystal molecular does not emit light by itself, a light source is needed, for example, a backlight module.
Please refer to FIG. 1, illustrating a conventional backlight module. A backlight module 1 comprises a containing box 11, a plurality of lamps 13 and a plurality of optical films 17. The containing box 11 is used to contain and support the lamps 13 and comprises a bottom plate 111 and a plurality of side walls 113 disposed on the edges of the bottom plate 111. The optical films 17 are disposed between the lamps 13 and the LCD panel (not shown), making light scatter and evenly-dispersed when passing through the optical films 17.
The lamp 13 is usually a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) which is disposed in the containing box 11 and each end of the lamps 13 passes through the holes on the side walls 113. Each end of the lamps 13 comprises an electrode 131. When applying a voltage to the electrode 131, the lamp 13 will emit light. For delivering the electrics, the electrode 131 connects one side of a conducting line 133, wherein the other side of the conducting line 133 bends to the underside of the bottom plate 111 and connects to the inverter (not shown) of a driving circuit. When the driving circuit applies a voltage, the current passes through the inverter (not shown), the conducting line 133 and the electrode 131, the lamp 13 therefore emits light. However, the connection between the electrode 131, the conducting line 133 and the inverter (not shown) is achieved by welding which is usually expensive, hard to fabricate and easy to fall off.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,754 discloses a structure to hold lamps that needs no welding. It provides a common electrode that connects each electrode of the lamps and the common electrode further comprises conducting lines to connect the inverter. It can therefore decrease the welding charge. However, the connection between the conducting line, the common electrode and the inverter is still done by welding which makes it easy to fall off and hard to fabricate.
Therefore, it is still needed to have a lamp socket that is easy to fabricate and needs no welding.